Paraphilias
by Pumi'llDie
Summary: TRANSLATION. "Everybody has one. Collection of one-shots".
1. Urolagnia

**A/N**

I don't believe I've translated this... Coward, give me a hug \o_o/

The fanfiction is originally written in brazilian portuguese, and isn't posted in this site.

The fanfic has a lot of BL... but don't hope for much.

The anime (and the fanfiction) isn't mine.

**Urolagnia:**

_Sexual excitation caused by the urine._

Eduard knew it was terrible sick to get excited by urinating.

Still, it was enjoyable. And he loved it, the masochistic feeling to have the full bladder. The panic of doing it in the clothes at any time. The twinges in his stomach.

He enjoyed even more when he could no longer stand, when he walked or ran hurriedly to the bathroom or any private place. Taking off his clothes in a desperate state, only to, then, be able to relax and let it all slip away, watching the drops fall where they thought it was better.

But without doubt it was much better when everything was followed by a crash. The relief that is capable of feeling is almost orgasmic. And his mind went blank, just focusing on the pleasure of the moment.

Few moments after finishing, he looked down. He saw the bulk of his erection beneath his wet clothes. And his instinct told him to just masturbate without giving importance to what was wet.

He thought the spots were provocative.

He didn't like having to wash the clothes later, but he was accustomed. And it always after bathing. Generally, he was in the shower.

And while he was washing, he thought of how good was that dirty thing.

Eduard was dirty, but not as much as Raivis.

**A/N**

The FIC was starred by Eduard!

The next is Raivis, the cute latvian :3

Who hit his paraphyly will win a Latvia flag!

And it won't have any weird paraphyly, like necrophilia, bestiality, emetofilia or cropofilia. It's disgusting!


	2. Narratofilia

**Narratofilia:**

_Sexual excitation caused by narrating erotic acts in detail._

Raivis lived surrounded by books. He read the most beautiful poetry to the most Arcadian erotic tales. Perhaps, that was why he liked the narration a lot.

A smart boy, with a rich vocabulary for his age, and very well educated.

Nobody has ever seen him having virtual sex.

Too shy in real life. 15 years, still a virgin. But he didn't care. Maybe he knew more about sex than others of his age. But it didn't mean he talked about it with other young people.

He preferred the pleasure from the experienced people in the internet.

He knew that the vast majority were old fat men, ugly, desperate to have sex with him. But Raivis was intelligent, always disappearing, without giving details.

Even knowing who the person was on the other side, he did not care.

He liked to talk and listen to all the fantasies.

"What are you doing?", asked the unknown this time.

"I'm passing my hand across my smooth and white belly, starting to get more and more horny", answered, describing the action to the other.

"What a delight. Masturbate yourself to me".

Raivis licked his lips. He liked to talk about what he did alone. The fingers of his left hand walked across the keyboard, because the other hand was occupied by the caress that he was describing.

"I'm passing my hand over my pants, and lowering its zipper. Taking off my white underwear, showing my hard dick, and start spending my fingertips lightly on the head".

"You're easy, huh? You must like to torture the others in this way. Talk more about your dick. I wanna imagine how it is".

Read, while he was undoing the buttons of the uniform. It was getting funnier and funnier. He went on typing.

"It's not so big... But isn't small. The sking is white, and the head is a little pink".

"Are you european?"

"I am".

"Ha, I knew! Do you shave?"

"Yes, I have no hair there".

"It feels good... smooth and european. Come on, talk more".

He gave a sigh of relief at not being asked more and returned to narrate from where he stopped.

"I start passing my hand by the extension, but only the palm, without closing it. It's really good. I open my legs, passing my hands on my thighs. I'm really excited and I'm dying to touch my dick. Should I do that?"

The latvian's toes were opening and closing. He was _really _excited.

"Touch it".

"Finally I touch my dick. It's too hard. I start moving my hand up and down, slowly. I'm crazy to cum, but want it to last a little longer".

"No, try to cum faster".

"Right. So, I start moving my hand faster and also start to groan. My legs tremble slightly. It's very tasty. My face must be all red, and I'm sweating here".

Silence. No answer.

"Tell me more".

His partner was there yet.

"I won't stand. I'll cum soon. My hand is moving really fast, and I cannot stop. It's really good".

"Cum. Tell me how it is".

And it was right. Before he could answer, a chill ran down his spine. He cumned. Still panting, he typed, slowly.

"I cumned".

"Where?"

"In my belly. I can see my cum in it".

"And your hand?"

"It's beside my dick. It's not hard anymore".

While he waited the other type, he cleared it.

"So...? What will you do now?"

"No idea. I think I'll piss..."

"You wanna do it?"

"A little".

"So, tell me how it'll be. You can wait, can't you?"

"I can. Well, I've been drinking too much water, it must be diluted. I'll be in front of the latrine and I'll catch my dick. So I'll piss. Then I'll have to look it, hearing the noise it makes".

"Does it make too much noise?"

"I think so. At least, who's in the next room can hear".

"I'd like to piss with you. I cumned thinking about it".

"Wow. I'll go to the bathroom now. And I won't come back".

Raivis finished the conversation. He didn't want going to the bathroom, he used it as a excuse. He went to read a book.

But, would Raivis have the right words to speak about Toris?

**A/N**

Writing these kind of things... I'm not used to doing it *shame*

**cold-crescent-moon**: Sorry for the delay, I was in tests week. But the next chapter will be posted soon, I promise!

Next: Toris.


	3. Orquifilia

**Orquifilia:**

_Sexual excitation caused by the interest in testicles._

Toris liked to look himself in the mirror, naked. But, unlike most men, he didn't care much about the appearance of his penis.

In fact, he was more interested in his testicles.

He didn't know the reason, but he thought this detail much more provocative than the size of his penis. He was a clean and healthy man, and only it was his matter.

Still, to sit on the bed looking himself with a mirror could be considered, perhaps, a sign of selfishness.

Or maybe just curiosity.

It was sensual, how that part was pressed when he sat down. He smiled sheepishly, when he realized he was getting excited with that. He touched it with his fingertips. A little shiver ran through his spine.

All the sensitivity also fascinated him. He recalled a few times he had worn pants without underwear, and the rub the fabric made, that was bothering and exciting him.

The Lithuanian pressed the place a little with his hand. He growled low. He lies, finally. Stroking himself with both hands. Soon he sits back, leaning forward. He rubbed on the bed, leaving the sheets do their job.

He bit the pillow, suppressing the groans. A small trail of saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth. The green eyes were half closed in ecstasy. One hand also touches behind.

He made sure to press the local when the orgasm came. It was intense. He could feel him perfectly fluid traveling. Hasn't touched only once in his sex.

After catching his breath, stood up. He pulled the sheets that become soiled. And carries it, still naked, to put it for washing. He took advantage of the solitude to be able to feel the wind touching him in his intimacy.

Just would dress again when his brothers arrived. Until then, he would be relaxed, exposing himself for what he found most beautiful in his body.

Toris enjoyed that part of his masculinity. But Ivan was more wild about it.


End file.
